The Love of the Shadow king
by Game-Of-Thrones-girl
Summary: Rie moves to japan due to her dads work, upon starting Ouran Academy, she runs into an past business partner (in school clubs) and a relative she hadn't seen in three almost four years. A keen eye for business and only really doing things that benefit her, what will happen when she meets the Host club.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran characters or places, There will be themes of sexual nature and more mature content, please be warned. **

**_AN: Bold writing in the story will be the English translation of any speech, Unless specifically say AN, Italics will be peoples inner thoughts not always the character who's veiw point it's written in but will be written like speech. _**

**_... Oh also, just so people know i'm not actually fluent in any languages, but I wanted my character to be so i am using a translator for anything that isn't english, though I do now a few words in Turkish and I can speak some conversational German but i'm not very good so I apologize if anything is translated wrong. Oh and I've only seen the anime so some facts may not be completely accurate. _**

* * *

After moving to Japan, I had visited two schools one was called Lobelia Girls Academy, the other was Ouran Academy. Walking around Lobelia I had decided I wasn't keen on the school, however I was only in Ouran for about five minutes when I decided that Ouran was where I wanted to go. Soon I was signed up and I couldn't wait for my lessons Particularly languages. I was already more than fluent in French and English due to my fathers french background and my Mothers English background and also Fluent in German, I was also able to speak a little in other languages as well. My strongest subjects were languages, Science and Maths.

I had always found languages a useful tool, especially where business was concerned being able to communicate in someones first language helps avoid confusion. Maths of course was also important when it comes to Business, Science... well I just found it intriguing. It was my first day in Ouran and I entered my first lesson which turned out to be German.

"You must be Our new student" The teacher smiled

"Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Rie Grantaine . Ich bin neu in der Schule und habe mich gefragt, ob ich die richtige Klassenzimmer hatte?" I smiled Instantly talking in fluent German

**Good morning, My name is Rie Grantaine. I'm new to the school and was wondering if I had the right classroom? **

"Ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen vermissen, Sie sind in der Tat in dieser Lektion, wirf bitte einen Sitz" The teacher smiled back

**A pleasure to meet you miss, you are indeed in this lesson, please take a seat **

"Danke" I replied and took an empty seat beside a tall boy with black hair and glasses. I sighed as I sat down and didn't really pay much attention. I a boy the other side of the boy with glasses seemed familiar, he had blonde hair and a face I was sure I'd seen before.

**Thank you**

"I know to test our German and as a way to get to know our new student, I'm going to hold a conversation with Miss Grantaine in German then ask you questions on our conversation" The teacher beamed then before waiting for a response "So Fräulein, wo bist du?"

**So Miss, where are you from?**

"Ich in England geboren wurde, wie meine Mutter ist Englisch, aber nachdem ich geboren wurde, zogen wir alle nach Frankreich wegen meines Vaters ist französisch, so dass ich in Frankreich lebte die meiste Zeit des Jahres in England und in den Schulferien.." I told him.

**I was born in England as my mother is English, however after I was born we all moved to France due to my father being french, so I' lived in France for most of the year and in England during school holidays. **

"So sind Sie fließend Französisch und Englisch?" He asked cheerfully

**So are you fluent in both french and english **

"Ja, das ist meine erste Sprache Französisch und Englisch meine zweite, aber ich fließend Deutsch und Türkisch und Konversation in zahlreiche andere Sprachen sowie bin.." I smirked

**Yes, French is my first language and English my second, however I'm fluent in German and Turkish and conversational in numerous other languages as well.**

"Ich mit Ihren Sprachkenntnissen bin beeindruckt, Also, was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?" He questioned

**I'm impressed with your linguistic knowledge, So what's your favorite colour? **

"Nun, ich bin meistens gern dunkle Farben jedoch trotz dieser meine Lieblingsfarbe ist eigentlich violett" I told him

**Well I'm mostly fond of dark colours however despite this my favorite colour is actually violet.**

He continued to ask me questions, until I started to show signs of annoyance he then asked questions but no one could tell him anything, the boy with black hair and glasses kept quite and was writing in a book all through the lesson. I sighed, as I walked into the hall two boys identical in looks were tormenting the tall blonde haired boy from my class I thought I had seen berfore. I remembered that the boy had been in the same class as I walked through the hall I accidentally bumped into some one and fell over onto my back.

"Dieu putain de merde" I cursed sitting up, when angry or annoyed I automatically reverted into using french almost on instinct. I looked up a a tall black haired boy who looked down at me, He might have seemed slightly intimidating from where I was, if not for the small blonde haired boy on his shoulders who looked as though he was still in elementary school and was holding a stuffed rabbit. The two boys from class were there as were the two identical twins and a brown haired girl dressed as a boy

**God fucking dammit **

"I'm sorry" The tall black haired boy mumbled holding his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up when suddenly I heard a loud noise and then familiar laughter.

"Oh please no, don't be who I...MERDE!" I started then cursed as a girl with Brown hair and eyes appeared.

**SHIT!**

"Now, now Rie no need for such coarse language" Renge reprimanded.

"Let me guess you came here because the guy in my class with the black hair and glasses reminded you of Miyabi of that dating simulator game you play?" I said knowingly

"Maybe..." Renge started

"That's a yes... " I smirked then turned to the boy from my class and added "If she annoys tapping her on the nose with a rolled up newspaper works"

"Your joking right?" The identical twins asked

"No it really does work among other methods" I replied then smirked over my shoulder at Renge who was glaring at me.

"You always torment me" Renge huffed

"You make it so easy" I grinned

"Yeah but what benefit do you get out of it, you don't do anything normally unless it benefits you?" Renge questioned

"It benefits me in the fact, I find your reactions amusing and entertaining" I replied "But I will give you some credit, you do have good ideas for clubs"

"Yeah, we had some fun didn't we" Renge beamed suddenly cheering up.

"I guess you could call it that, but like you said I did most of it because it had benefits for me" I said, Renge did annoy me at times, but it was always interesting having her around. After a second she left the same way she came.

"So you know Renge huh?" The girl dressed as a boy said questioningly

"We've done business a few times" I shrugged placing my hands in my pockets.

"Did I hear your name is Miss Grantaine?" The Blonde I thought I knew _I can't know him though...can I?_ questioned

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Are you of any relation to Anne-Sophie Grantaine?" he asked

"Yeah she's my aunt" I confirmed

"She was my mum" the boy told me that was when it clicked

"Tamaki, your Tamaki right?" I said with a small smile. I remembered going round to his and sitting talking to him and my aunt, we never played though we only ever talked

"Yeah, I hadn't recognized your first name" Tamaki laughed. "How is my mum?"  
"I don't know I haven't seen her since the last time I saw you" I shrugged.

"So are you two are related?" The small blonde haired boy asked with a cute smile.

"Yeah Rie's my cousin" Tamaki beamed, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cool, I'm Honey and this is Takashi" The small blonde boy smiled gesturing to the boy who's shoulders he was on.

"I prefer Mori" Takashi grumbled

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, that's Haruhi and that's Kyoya" Honey continued. I nodded and shook hands with people. They then headed off, Takashi dragging me along with them to sit in on the host club...


	2. Chapter 2

I was sat in the Host Clubs room yet again, Tamaki had dragged me along every day for the past month and every time he was too busy with the girls to hold a conversation with me. I sighed and started to get bored. I felt out of place, Tamaki was over the top, Mori didn't talk much other than a few words, Honey kept asking me if I wanted cake and the twins were playing games. Haruhi was talking to some guy, I spoke to them when they weren't busy but when they were I found myself bored. I stood and tried to leave.

"Going so soon Miss Grantaine?" came a boy voice behind me, it was a voice that was made for doing business.

"Everyone seems busy" I shrugged looking over my shoulder at Kyoya

"Well I'm free for a while if you care to sit and talk?" he offered

"I'm not fussed about being one of the host clubs customers, I'm here because Tamaki dragged me up" I replied

"I wasn't talking about you being a customer but more business" He said with a smile and lead me to a sofa. I took a seat next to him but angled myself to face him better.

"I'm always up for a new business proposal" I smiled back

"Well I was thinking it might be good to the club to extend our range of guest and have considered maybe having a female host" Kyoya started

"You mean openly female" I said glancing over at Haruhi.

"Ah you figured that out, yes indeed, Anyway I was thinking as Tamaki always drags you up her, Maybe have you become our first female host" Kyoya suggested

"It would bring in some male customers and benefit the club, it does have some benefits for me, Have you spoken to the others about it yet?" I said thinking things over.

"No, I thought it would be wise to speak to you first, If I mentioned it to the others, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey may try and force you into it, Tamaki would complain, Haruhi and Mori would remain indifferent and I'm sure Renge wouldn't care" Kyoya explained

"Fine but on one condition" I started

"What would that be?" He asked pushing up his glasses

"I don't want surprises, I don't want to turn up to some event your hosting with no knowledge it was going to take place, I want advanced warning" I told him

"I think we can agree to that, I'll let the others know and we can start spreading the news as our dear customers will be telling each other and word will get out" Kyoya nodded "You can start tomorrow, if I get the others to agree, which shouldn't be a problem"

I nodded and he wandered off to tell the others, Honey and the twins loved the idea, Mori was indifferent, Haruhi was relieved to have another girl around and Tamnaki tried to talk me out of it and when I told him he wasn't going to be able to talk me out of it started sulking. Kyoya went about as business and I headed for a walk.

* * *

It didn't take long for word of me being a host to get around and plenty of boys were coming into the club, I was always busy and boys kept bringing me gifts and presents, any cakes and sweet things, I made the excuse that I would eat them later, then handed them to Honey when everyone was gone. Kyoya seemed pleased with the profit coming into the club.

Every now and again Renge asked my advice on some of the events and the two of us along with Kyoya started to help increase the clubs income even more.

"So what is everyone doing at the holiday?" Honey asked

"I'm headed to England to see some family and some people" I shrugged.

"I've never been to England before" Tamaki stated sounding curious

"Me and Mori haven't been to England before" Honey added

"Neither have we" Hikaru and Kaouru nodded

"I must say it might be interesting to see England" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses

"Fine you guys can join me, I'll probably be bored going on my own anyway" I told them responding to the hints. "You need to come as well Haruhi, otherwise I'll be the only girl there"

"I don't have a passport" Haruhi argued

"No excuse we'll get you one tomorrow" I retorted

"It won't be ready on time" Haruhi continued trying to get out of it.

"Some people owe me a favor I can get you one ready in two days three tops, so you have no excuse" I smirked

"Fine" She sighed "But you'll have to convince my dad first"

"That won't be a problem" I grinned.

"So it's settled then" Kyoya said. Soon we all headed home for the weekend then it would be one more week before the holidays. I would go see Haruhi and her dad tomorrow. I was sure I would be able to convince him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next day, had a showered, dried, pulled on a smart/casual black dress and flat black shoes, Grabbed a simple black handbag and my purse then headed off. It didn't take me long to find where Haruhi lived. I went to the door and it was answered by a cross dressing man. I smiled up at him.

"Is this the home of Haruhi Fujioka?" I smiled politely

"That's right, i'm her father" The man replied

"I'm Rie Grantaine I'm a friend of Haruhi's from school, may I come in?" I asked

"I'm afraid Haruhi isn't home" Her dad told me.

"Actually Mr Fujioka, I'm here to speak with you" I replied

"Oh well ok then and please call me Ranka" He said looking a little bit shocked

"Thank you Ranka" I smiled entering as he gesture for me to go through. He closed the door behind me and offered for me to sit down. I happily took him up on the offer.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Ranka questioned

"Well, I was planning on staying at my home in England for the holidays, I have invited the rest of the Host club to join me. I was wondering if you was ok with Haruhi coming with us, I felt it would be proper of me to have asked your permission" I said trying to sound polite

"I'm not sure, I mean the host club is boys and it's clear that the president has a crush on my little girl also what happens if she gets hurt or sick" Ranka said starting to worry.

"I figured that you would have concerns considering the fact that the host club is all boys with the exception of Haruhi and myself, that's why Haruhi will be sharing my room rather than having one to herself, also my family has access to the best health care, so if Haruhi should get sick or hurt she will have the best doctors to take care of her and I was going to get your number so that if anything does happen I will contact you immediately, I assure you I think of Haruhi as like a sister to me and will treat her as if she was" I told him.

"Well as long as you can assure me she'll be safe then I guess it's okay but she doesn't have a passport" Ranka agreed

"That's fine I'll take her to get one and pay for it myself after all I need to get a new one myself" I smiled we sat and talked a while longer. "Anyway, I have some things I need to arrange, please tell Haruhi that I'll be round about ten to take Haruhi to get her passport"

"Of course Miss Grantaine, It's was nice meeting you" Ranka beamed

"It was great to meet you too Ranka" I nodded then headed back .

* * *

The next day I met up with Haruhi and got her a new passport, Then a week later me Haruhi and the rest of the host club were on our way to England it didn't take long to get to the house or rather mansion, I never did understand the need for a mansion when we were only there during the holidays, but mum and dad did always like to show off. I had rooms sorted out.

Over the next few weeks, I showed the around the town where I lived. Doing things they seemed interesting, I didn't mind so much, since meeting the host club and becoming a host, me and Haruhi had become close friends. It was the last week of the holidays and I ran into some girls I was friends with. I invited them around. One of them suggested playing minutes in heaven, then one of the others explained how to play, majority so now we were playing minutes in heaven, we made it 30 minutes though to make it more interesting. we made it so the boys had to pick.

"Your turn to pick Kyoya" I smiled. Tamaki had picked first as he was president of the host club and ended up with Haruhi. As vice president Kyoya was next. He placed his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Violet" Kyoya announced then went into the closet.

"So who's violet?" Hunny asked

"That would be me, Haruhi your in charge out her while i'm in there" I told them putting the hat by Haruhi, she nodded, I sighed and entered the closet Haruhi getting up and locking the door behind me.

"30 minutes start now" Haruhi said from the other side of the door...

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's a short chapter please keep reading and I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammar errors. **


End file.
